Detalles
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Las situaciones perfectas puedes créalas tú mismo si conoces los factores adecuados, y Tweek tiene claro cuáles son los suyos. Creek
_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Las situaciones perfectas puedes créalas tú mismo si conoces los factores adecuados, y Tweek tiene claro cuáles son los suyos. Creek_

 _Dedicado a mermelada con tostadas._

 **Detalles**

La perfección es algo totalmente subjetivo, difícil de obtener y más aún de mantener. No obstante a eso, tengo mi propia receta infalible para conseguirla y, a pesar de tener que esperar meses para disfrutarla, no podría sentirme más dichoso que en una escena como aquella.

Dentro de mis preferencias, primero que todo, se encuentra mi fiel y totalmente adictiva bebida amarga. Mi vida definitivamente no podría estar completa sin poder degustar cada día su delicioso sabor. En segundo lugar está la lluvia, fiel complemento de mi primera favoritismo, es decir ¿Hay algún panorama mejor que, a través de tu ventana, contemplar las incesantes gotas caer desde el cielo cubierto de nubes, acurrucado en el sillón de tu casa, envuelto en una manta y saboreando una taza de café caliente? Pues, sí la hay. Esta es mi tercera, última y mayor preferencia, la que hacía que cada día fuera distinto y mejor que el anterior, la que sin importar qué podía animarme de las más diversas formas y por supuesto, hacerme disfrutar de manera intensa las cosas más simples de la vida ¿De qué se trata? Nada menos que de mi mejor amigo de la infancia y novio desde la adolescencia, el pelinegro dueño de cada día y de cada sueño. Craig Tucker. Él terminaba por completar la escena anterior, debido a que, definitivamente, todo es mejor si lo disfrutas en compañía de quien amas. Podría esperar lo que fuera, cada año, por volver a disfrutar esta hermosa época junto a su inagotable amor.

Por esto es que observaba, pacientemente, como los troncos envueltos en llamas se consumían en la chimenea, mientras bebía un sorbo de mi taza de café y me abrazaba a una suave manta. Esperando por él, por el detalle perfecto.

Al rato, dirigí toda mi atención a la puerta de entrada cuando escuché sus pasos y el sonido de las llaves golpearse entre sí, antes de introducir la indicada en el cerrojo de la puerta, la cual, a los segundos, se abrió, dando paso a una brisa de aire frió que me hizo entumecerme y luego, con efecto contrario, me permitió contemplar el rostro de mi anhelado pelinegro.

-Hola Craig-Saludé tímidamente al chico, sujetando con más fuerza el antiguo recipiente.

-Hola Tweek-Correspondió a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la casa y se quitaba su abrigo.

-¿Qué tal tu ngh día?-Cuestioné hundiendo aún más mi cuerpo en el sofá.

-Agotador, hubo un par de inconvenientes pero al fin y al cabo pudimos resolverlo- Comentó encaminándose a la cocina, no sin antes revolver de forma afectuosa mí, ya naturalmente alborotado, cabello.

-¿Esta entonces ngh todo bien para mañana?-Cuestioné apenas regresó a la habitación, esta vez sujetando una humeante taza de té.

-Claro que sí-Afirmó dejando el objetvo en la mesita de centro para luego besar mi frente. Al instante me acomodé en el sillón de forma tal, que él pudiera descansar cómodamente a mi lado, lo cual no tardó en hacer.

-Me alegra que ngh estés de vuelta-Confesé reposando mi cabeza en su hombro, como de costumbre.

-Me alegra estar contigo-Respondió imitando la acción a la vez que entrelazaba su mano derecha con la mía libre, mientras que, con la contraria, nos cubría a ambos con la colorida manta que no nos orgullecía poseer.

Bebí lo poco que me quedaba de café antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarme, aún más, a su lado.

-Invierno te amo tanto-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo te ngh amo a ti-Aseguré en respuesta- Y soy taaaan feliz-Añadí haciendo burla a la habitual frase del ojiazul, logrando sacarle una pequeña risita al mismo.

-No te sale-Se burló de la misma forma, depositando un suave beso en mi cabello.

-Detalles-Rebatí cruzando mi brazo por su torso para poder abrazarme más fuerte a él, apoyando, esta vez, mi cabeza en su pecho. Además, tal como dije, exactamente eso era todo lo restante a la escena, simples detalles, nada más podía ser de importancia en estos momentos.

 _Café, lluvia y Craig Tucker._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mini Creek salvaje para darle dulzura a la noche del viernes (¿? Jajaja en mi ciudad está lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana y eso, junto a otras cositas, me llevó a escribir esto xD Espero que sea de su agrado este mini detalle creek súper meloso :B_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
